In a computing environment, after a user request is received, typically a server process is created to service that request. In some systems, to enhance performance, a pool of server processes may be created in advance of the arrival of the requests. In this manner, the latency associated with creating and initializing the server processes after the requests have arrived is eliminated or reduced.
For security reasons, a process may be limited to serve requests generated for or associated with a particular user. When a large number of users are being serviced, the pre-initialized pools of server processes per user may have to remain idle until the requests arrive. This can result in the commitment of a substantial volume of system resources to the idle sets of server processes.
To avoid waste of resources, the initialization of the server processes may be delayed. This would typically mean that the server processes will have to be created and initialized ad-hoc, leading to performance degradations associated with having to perform the initialization on demand. It would be desirable to create pre-initialize server processes to minimize both the related performance degradation and the level of system resources being allocated to the pre-initialized processes.